infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:David Warner
Where is this from, i don't remember him in after the blast comic A superpowered conduit in one of the six-issue comics between now and June. He bears a strong resemblence to the Beast (and once you see his picture, you'll see his strong resemblence) and is a creation of Kessler's. The Beast? One theory suggests that David may, in fact, be the Beast that Kessler was trying to stop. This may make sense, as Kessler sped up the development of the Ray Sphere, and to do so used a security officer that needed money. Needless to say, the Beast's earlier appearance would have to have something to do with the Ray Sphere. If David IS the Beast, then the greatest irony would be that in attempting to save the world from the Beast, he would accidentally be his creator. However, the reason this sounds strange is because if Kessler knew this, certainly he would not willingly be the catalyst of the Beast's powers, but then again, one would think he'd also not simply wait, suggesting that he has no idea who the Beast was originally. I'm good with all that but has anyone read the New Villain page a suspicious resemblance to David in my opinion, also based on that powers bit and David's photograph indicates he has size changing powers. Might be good to look into. (Brandon Storm9 15:13, April 12, 2011 (UTC)) really? you think so? i've been reading both issue 1 and 2 and david can't be the beast one reason is that in infamous 2 cole fights the beast for the first time and barely survives. as to when cole encounters david twice, not to mention if you look at the end of issue 2 moya is looking at a mysterious figure in a chamber or tank. he resembles the beast more, while david has to either four or six arms in total and is more mutated in appearence. another thing is that the cover of issue six which is the final issue leading into the beginning of the sequel. a huge hulking monster hitting the ground while cole is electrocuting it, this resembles the mysterious figure in the tank which leads me to belieave that this is the beast. the theory of david being the beast is really off and weird that kessler would create the monster that would destroy the human race. not to mention having plenty of times to establish the identity of the creature and kill him before he got his powers. Fair point, but you must admit there is a fair resemblance between David and the New Villain, note the picture featuring two different versions of David one average height and one Hulk like, I also heard rumors of David having Multi-Arms much like the New Villain, the New villain is also wearing a Cryokenitic armor, which could be one set of David's 11 power sets. Also I have one query for you, if David isn't the Beast that means something worst is on the loose, do you really think thats possible? (Brandon Storm9 00:23, April 13, 2011 (UTC)) yes the reason is that moya gathered a few volunteers for an experiment. the idenified figure in the tank is most likely one of the volunteers. if cole escapes or anything might go sour she will release whatever is in the tank sort of a backup plan. the monster of the cover of issue six is moya's secret experiment that somehow get's released thus was my theory of it being the beast. another thing is that david is already loose killing people in the process while the figure in the tank is still in stasis. the monster probably doesn't get out until the final issue which he is on the cover. Maybe we can learn more from the 3rd comic, when you read it let me know, and yes David might not be the Beast, but I still say he's this new Villain, where did they get those pics anyway, also do you know how to sign your posts, you really need to start doing that. (Brandon Storm9 13:55, April 15, 2011 (UTC)) I thought the new villain was one of the goons Cole accidentally released when he saved Kuo, and David and The Beast are clearly different from each other but they bring up the same question: How in the hell is Cole going to beat them?Chimoshi 20:28, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Here's How I See It The Beast existed in Kessler's time (Future Cole's Time) when Kessler had nothing to do with the Ray Sphere's development. When Kessler went back in time (Present Cole's time) he accelerated the Ray Sphere's development and used David to experiment with. David was exposed to the Ray Sphere 11 times and thus the heavily mutated David was created. In my opinion David cant be the Beast. This is because Kessler's nemesis was a Beast in his time, when he went by the name of Cole MacGrath. David was a conduit during present Cole's time. The Beast=Conduit created in the future David=Conduit created in the present If Kessler did not intervene with the timeline then David would just be a regular person. David (Conduit David) exists because of Kessler. When, according to the last cutscene in inFAMOUS, Kessler was Cole, the Beast existed. The Beast exists NOT because of Kessler. This probably sounds really confusing But hopefully you understand. Not as confusing as you'd think actually, and you do make a valid point, but truth be told we know very little about the time Kessler came from it be hard to know if he had anything to do with the sphere (Brandon Storm9 23:30, April 23, 2011 (UTC)) I agree with most of you who say David is not the Beast because in Kessler's time he had NO involvement (that we know of) with the creation of the Ray Sphere, because his powers were naturally developed. So if Kessler had no involvement David would have no reason to attack Kessler. Lock Page Okay, someone keeps putting up on this page that David is the Beast. So I would like that we please lock this page until we have more information. It's not really urgent and the vandalism isn't as bad as it was on the Beast's page, with this looking more like unnecessary speculation, so I'm asking to lock this page, but it's not an emergency and it's not that big of a deal. I'm just asking to plock the page because the one who keeps putting that David is the beast has no account here, so locking the page would be a good idea if we want to stop him. So, like with the beast, if somone wants to lock the page, great, if no one wants to, then teach me and I'll do it, or if there's no real reason to, then don't lock the page. Whatever the case, I'm fine with any of it.Pwndulquiorra 05:03, May 14, 2011 (UTC)